M V P (Kuroko Ver)
by admin KnBI FFn
Summary: Most Valuable Presents (Kuroko Ver.): [One plus one equals infinite possibility-makin banyak individu yang bersatu, makin kaya pula cita rasa sebuah karya.] Kumpulan drabble untuk hadiah ulang tahun Kuroko - The forces of 20 authors are joined up! And 20 Genres on this drabbles! (Cover from Google) (pairs: Kuroko x all)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Authoresses Of Kuroko No Basuke Indonesia Fanfiction Proudly Presents **

**M . V . P **

**(Most Valuable Present Kuroko Ver.) **

**1 of 3 **

**.**

**20 Drabbles. 20 Genres. 20 Authors. **

**.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko Tetsuya ^^" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Retatsu Namikaze<strong>

**Genre(s) : Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**"Tepi Sangkar"**

**.**

Lembayung telah menorehkan ungu warnanya pada cakrawala. Sosok itu memanjat puing-puing beton yang ambruk menghalau jalan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. _Bocah_ yang setahun lebih tua darinya ini baru semalam mencecap bagaimana pahit-kecut rasanya terjebak hidup di tengah pergolakan dunia, masih _polos_.

"Masih kuat?" tanya pemuda tengil yang telah mengumbar janji hendak membawanya keluar menuju kebebasan. Klise memang, namun Kuroko terlanjur percaya padanya, pada Kagami Taiga, si penumpuk dosa di depan hukum.

Mereka meringkuk, bersandar di bawah bayangan tembok. Menunggu matahari benar-benar hilang dari peraduan.

Kagami mengoper botol lusuh, "Persiapkan dirimu! Sebelum perbatasan kita akan melewati hutan itu!" tunjuknya dengan dagu, "Tidak lebat memang, tapi penjagaan di sana nyaris tak bercelah. Mereka hapal benar tempat untuk bersembunyi."

Kuroko enggan menyentuh minum meski kerongkongannya gatal. Kalau ia minum, ia khawatir kata-katanya yang akan dilontar tertelan lagi.

"Kenapa kau bersusah payah untukku?"

"Untukmu? Ceh!" Kagami membuang muka, "Tak ada alasan harus menolong orang yang ingin menjebloskanku ke penjara!"

Kuroko menyerah. Ia meneguk air yang telah bercampur pasir tersebut sebelum dikembalikannya pada Kagami.

Malam kian larut. Pun, tak tampak bulan yang bertahta di puncak langit. Tapi tanpa menyurutkan kewaspadaan, Kagami beranjak, mengintip keadaan mulut hutan. Lengang. Segera saja dihampirinya Kuroko yang terlelap, menepuk pipinya pelan dengan punggung tangan. Beruntung dia terbangun.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" Kagami memasang tudung menutupi kepala Kuroko. "Ingat, jangan bicara kalau memang tidak perlu!"

"Kukembalikan padamu," sindir Kuroko.

Tanpa suara mereka lantas mengendap, menjangkau pohon yang tumbuh paling luar. Dari sanalah semua baru akan dimulai. Bertaruh apakah mereka berdua akan selamat, Kuroko sendiri, atau tidak seorang pun.

'Krak!'

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kagami memeluk Kuroko cekatan, menariknya bersembunyi. Ia menajamkan telinga, ada bunyi kerisik lain sempat terdengar sebelum hening kembali menyelimuti.

"Perhatikan langkahmu! Jangan membuat suara!" ingat Kagami di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko diam, masih terkejut dengan kecerobohannya menginjak patahan ranting.

Kagami mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut, mengguncang bahunya, "Seharusnya kita tiba sebelum matahari terbit. Berjuanglah! Jangan anggap harga nyawaku seremeh itu, Bodoh! Aku bertaruh demi menyelamatkan kepalamu dari berondongan peluru mereka, makanya―" dia membisu ketika Kuroko balas memeluk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kagami dapat merasakan napas terputus-putus menerpa dadanya. Ia jitak kepala Kuroko, "Tenang, aku yang mati! Kau pasti selamat karena takkan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu!"

"...Kenapa?" gumamnya mengulang pertanyaan serupa.

"Apa suara jantungku tak cukup memberimu jawaban?" ditepuknya punggung Kuroko, bermaksud membuatnya merasa lebih kuat.

Tak berdiam lama, Kagami kembali menariknya, membawa ia menyusuri gelap hutan penuh todongan pistol menuju _tepi sangkar_. Ingin bebas, tekadnya.

Dalam kebisuan, Kuroko menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya.

_"Apa suara jantungku tak cukup memberimu jawaban?"_

Ia menggigit bibir, mengernyit merasakan matanya yang panas dan mulai mengabur.

'Tuhan, Kau pasti tahu besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Karena itu, ada hal yang kuminta sebagai hadiah dari-Mu. Tolong! Izinkanlah aku merayakan kelahiranku ini bersamanya. Sampai keluar dan menginjak tanah-Mu di sisi lain pagar itu, jagalah kami berdua, agar kami selamat sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga bersama jiwa-tubuh kami masing-masing.' Kuroko balas menggenggam tangan Kagami, membuat pemuda itu menoleh sejenak.

Ia tersenyum, ikut mengeratkan pegangannya, "Aku akan jadi tamengmu, Kuroko!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : UseMyImagination<strong>

**Genre(s) : Angst**

**Pairing(s) : Mayuzumi ChihiroXKuroko TetsuyaXAkashi Seijuurou **

**"Always Calling Your Name"**

**.**

"Time's up! Skor akhir 171 – 50, Rakuzan High School menang!"

Tidak pernah terbayangkan, kata-kata itu yang akan diucapkan. Seirin benar-benar telah dibuat tak berdaya oleh Rakuzan. Semua itu tak lain tak bukan karena perbuatan licik mantan Kapten-nya.

"Jadi, seperti ini basket Seirin yang kau katakan? Hanya sebuah tim basket yang telah mati. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku, Tetsuya."

Kata-kata itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Tim basket yang telah mati, katanya?

Lalu, pemandangan menyedihkan macam apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini?

Bola mata Kuroko tak sanggup melihat. Telinganya sudah tak sanggup mendengar. Kulitnya tak sanggup merasa. Rasanya, hatinya begitu sakit. Lagi-lagi, ia telah menjatuhkan korban-korban baru. Apa yang berbeda? Tak ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Dirinya yang dulu dan sekarang tidak pernah bisa berbuat apapun. Dirinya yang dulu dan sekarang selalu tidak berguna. Hal yang sama telah terjadi, tidak hanya pada teman masa kecilnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ingin menyelamatkan Kapten Rakuzan itu? Ingin menyadarkan pemuda berambut merah itu? Jangan bercanda. Bahkan, kini, rekan-rekan timnya telah menjadi korban.

"Ogiwara-kun. Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Sorot mata mereka… sama persis denganmu saat itu. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Bahkan, Akashi-kun, dia… menjadi seperti itu karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

Air matanya tak bisa tertahan lagi. Pipi pucatnya dibasahi air asin yang tak kunjung henti mengalir. Tangisannya begitu hebat hingga tak bersuara. Tubuhnya terguncang karena sesak yang tak bisa dibendung. Ia menangis dalam keputusasaan dan kesunyian.

Apanya yang ingin menyelamatkan Akashi! Apanya yang tidak ingin berhenti bermain basket dan tidak melarikan diri! Teman-temannya terpuruk! Kenyataannya ia tidak berguna!

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Seseorang memanggil namanya.

Begitu mendongak, Sang Power Forward Rakuzan berdiri di hadapannya yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Kuroko kembali mengingat one on one terakhirnya bersama orang itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengingat betapa jauhnya jangkauan antara dirinya dengan orang itu.

Kuroko tak sanggup berkata, isak tangis menguasai tubuhnya. Sedangkan Mayuzumi, ia menunduk, menyamakan posisi dengan Kuroko, dan menatapnya sendu.

"Akashi sering bercerita tentangmu. Ia berkata, aku sangat mirip denganmu. Aku menjadi penasaran seperti apakah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sering dibicarakannya. Pada akhirnya, jadilah aku yang seperti ini—kembali bermain basket."

Dahi Kuroko menyernyit. Ia sedikit tidak memahami perkataan itu. Mayuzumi hanya terdiam melihat air mata anak lelaki dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar, jari-jarinya menyeka jejak air dari pipi pucat itu.

"… Meskipun seperti ini jadinya, aku bersyukur kembali bermain basket. Dengan begitu, akhirnya, aku melihat seperti apa Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kedua mataku sendiri."

Mayuzumi Chihiro tersenyum tipis, terkesan dipaksakan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk kepala biru muda milik Kuroko dan mengusapnya sejenak.

"… Jangan putus asa, dan jangan berhenti. Jika tidak, bagaimana denganku? Lalu selamatkanlah Akashi. Sorot matanya memanggil namamu."

Punggung bernomor lima itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang terdiam mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. Senyuman penuh arti yang tak Kuroko mengerti, sungguh membekas dalam hatinya. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendengar kata-kata pilu yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu. Kata-kata sesungguhnya yang selalu ingin diucapkannya.

"…Begitu pula aku, selalu memanggil namamu meskipun tak pernah bertemu."

Hanya dengan mendengar cerita, seseorang pun dapat menyimpan suatu perasaan mendalam. Itulah yang terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Shiori Kurotsu<strong>

**Pairing(s) : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Genre(s) : Crime**

**"Matta Nee"**

**.**

Remang berpedar di kegelapan malam. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara jeritan tertahan. Burung-burung gagak berkoak dengan lantang, membelah suara jeritan pilu itu. Jeritan tersebut disusul dengan beberapa jeritan dengan suara yang berbeda. Bisa dipastikan malam ini adalah malam yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang berpostur mungil tengah menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan senang dan bangga. Ia menyeringai senang.

"T-Tetsu...ya..."

Seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki surai kemerahan dan iris heterocrome menatap nyalang pemuda mungil di depannya yang memiliki surai _aqua_ yang menenangkan. Sayangnya warna indah itu ternoda oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Pemuda heterocrome yang biasanya menatap orang di sekitarnya dengan angkuh dan wibawa yang tinggi, kini berada dalam posisi terlentang dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya menganga mengerikan, namun ia masih bertahan hidup. Hanya ia yang dapat bertahan selama ini.

–setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Akashi-kun, selamat tinggal. Tapi nanti kita akan ketemu lagi kok. Tenang saja ya."

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai _aqua_ itu membalas dengan senyuman yang menawan. Wajahnya yang manis tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menambah pesona senyumnya.

–jika tidak berada di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Ia mengambil sebilah gunting merah besar yang biasa dibawa si pemuda heterocrome yang kini telah diselimuti darah. Sebilah gunting yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengancam anggota basket Teiko yang tidak mau berlatih seperti keinginan si pemuda heterocrome. Kali ini digunakan untuk menyakiti anggota-anggota itu.

–digunakan untuk membunuh mungkin lebih tepat.

Senyum itu semakin mengembang. Sedangkan gunting merah itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, hingga terlihat mengkilat karena diterba cahaya bulan.

JLEB

Kali ini gunting merah itu menancap sempurna di dada si pemuda heterocrome, tepat di jantungnya. Darah memancar dengan deras dari luka yang tertusuk gunting.

"OHOK!"

Mulut pemuda heterocrome itu mengeluarakan darah segar. Ia terbatuk-batuk kesakitan sambil tetap menatap pemuda _aqua_ itu nyalang. Ia tidak menyangka anggotanya yang terlihat paling bijak dan baik ternyata telah merencanakan ini sejak lama.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu, Akashi-kun."

Sebelum nafasnya benar-benar habis, pemuda heterocrome itu berbisik pelan. Namun dalam keheningan malam, bisikan itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, T-Te...tsu... y-ya..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> Author : InfiKiss<strong>

**Genre(s) : Drama**

**Pairing(s) : Ogiwara Shigehiro X Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"Nakama"**

**.**

_Karena seperti apapun, kami berdua tetaplah bersahabat. Apapun yang terjadi ikatan persahabatan ini tak akan pernah berubah._

_._

"Ogiwara-kun," Suara Kuroko terpotong saat ia menatap air mata mengalir begitu deras dari sepasang manik oranye Ogiwara Shigehiro. Bibir Kuroko sontak bergetar, mulutnya terkatup, semua tenaganya yang tersisa hilang tak berbekas.

Tak ada kata maaf. Tak ada penyesalan—Ini sebuah pertandingan. Harus ada yang menang dan yang kalah. Dan mungkin itu adalah terakhir kali Kuroko mampu memandang obsidian jernih milik sahabatnya.

Bahkan di saat-saat tertentu pun sepasang sahabat bisa saja berhadapan sebagai musuh. Tak peduli sekuat apa ikatan persahabatan itu. Tak peduli sebanyak apa kenangan yang pernah keduanya jalin. Jika kau harus melawan sahabatmu sendiri, hanya ada dua pilihan yang akan kau temukan; menang, atau kalah. Dan diantara kedua jawabannya jelas tak ada pilihan untuk bertenggang rasa.

Namun setahun terlewati begitu saja dan kini keduanya harus berhadapan lagi—meski bukan sebagai musuh di atas lapangan. Tapi luka yang pernah ditorehkan toh ternyata belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Meski senyum ceria itu terpasang di wajah seorang Ogiwara sekalipun, hatinya masih terasa perih saat melihat Kuroko dihadapannya.

"Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko memanggilnya ragu.

Si rambut oranya mengangguk sekali. "Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko. Kau kelihatan sehat." sapanya senatural mungkin seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut biru yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk _Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium_.

Kilatan di mata Ogiwara tak bisa membohongi Kuroko. Luka itu masih tersirat samar disana.

Kuroko menunduk, "Ogiwara-kun juga." Kentara jelas rasa cemas dari suara Kuroko.

Selama beberapa detik Ogiwara hanya memandangi kepala biru yang tetap menunduk dihadapannya.

Ogiwara tahu, Kuroko memang orang yang baik. Sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Meski wajahnya datar begitu, Kuroko sangat pengertian terhadap orang-orang disekelilingnya. Bukankah ia juga tengah berusaha menyadarkan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sekarang? Kuroko adalah pemuda berhati lembut. Karena itu rasanya tak mungkin Ogiwara marah terlalu lama kepada Kuroko. Lagipula yang membuatnya sakit hati kala itu adalah Teikou—bukan Kuroko. Melihat kini sahabatnya menundukkan kepala kepadanya karena perasaan bersalah, rasanya membuat Ogiwara semakin sedih saja.

Perlahan, ditepuknya puncak kepala Kuroko. "Jangan menunduk begitu, Kuroko."

Hati-hati Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, mengunci sepasang manik oranye itu seksama.

"Kau tak perlu kelihatan ketakutan dan bersalah begitu kepadaku. Meski masih terasa menyakitkan, aku bukan lagi anak SMP naif yang mendendam karena kalah darimu." Kali ini Ogiwara mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Kita 'kan teman."

Satu kata yang membuat manik _azure_ Kuroko mengerjap sekali. Senyum hangat Ogiwara membuat bibirnya perlahan ikut melengkung tipis. Kata-kata yang Ogiwara katakan membuat perasaan bersalah yang bercokol lama itu perlahan sirna.

"Berjuanglah," Ogiwara menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali lagi sembari berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, meski ia tahu Ogiwara mungkin tak akan melihatnya.

**.**

_Karena seperti apapun, kami berdua tetaplah bersahabat. Apapun yang terjadi ikatan persahabatan ini tak akan pernah berubah. Meski sekarang kami berpisah satu sama lain._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Susu Soda Gembira <strong>

**Genre(s) : Friendship **

**Pair(s) : Mayuzumi Chihiro X Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"****The Same Talent Friend****"**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya membalik halaman buku yang ia baca gratis di sebuah toko buku. Ia biarkan saja orang-orang yang berlalu lintas di belakangnya. Toh mereka juga tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkan karena ia sendiri juga tidak begitu peduli. Yang penting baca, dan kalau ada buku yang menarik, ia akan beli.

Ia melirik ponsel, sudah pukul tujuh malam. Satu jam lagi toko buku favoritnya akan tutup. Tak mau membuang waktu, Kuroko merogoh dompet dan melihat isinya.

Enam ratus yen. Jumlah segitu hanya bisa untuk naik kereta dua kali. Itu pun kalau ia tidak jajan _vanilla shake_ di Maji Burger. Biasanya setelah ke toko buku untuk baca gratis, Kuroko akan pergi ke sana.

Perut Kuroko lapar, dan ia menimbang-nimbang. Membeli novel atau membeli _vanilla shake_. Ia harus memilih salah satu kalau tidak mau pulang jalan kaki.

"Kalau begitu aku akan beli _vanilla shake_ saja, perutku lapar," gumam Kuroko setelah berpikir. Ia keluar dari toko buku tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari—

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

—atau tidak.

Kuroko menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut abu berlari kecil ke arahnya. Tumben, biasanya walaupun ia lewat di depan seseorang, orang tersebut bahkan tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya. "Mayuzumi-_senpai_..."

Mayuzumi Chihiro —seorang pemain reguler tim Rakuzan yang Kuroko dan timnya kalahkan di Winter Cup tahun lalu— menyodorkan sebuah novel tepat di hadapan Kuroko.

Mata biru itu mengerjap sebentar, menyadari bahwa novel ini adalah yang sedari tadi ia timbang untuk dibeli.

"Untukmu," wajah Mayuzumi tidak berubah. Saat tangan Kuroko mengambil novelnya, ia tersenyum sejenak. "Selamat ulang tahun," lalu ia berbalik dan pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menatapnya datar.

Tak lama, wajah itu tersenyum. "_Doumo_."

—yah, mungkin karena hanya mereka yang saling menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain tanpa harus dikejutkan terlebih dahulu.

Lima belas detik kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan terburu-buru Kuroko merogoh benda tersebut dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak ia kenali.

_'From: 08xxxxxxxxx_

_Subject: Kuroko_

_Kuroko Tetsuya, karena aku dan kau sama-sama pengguna misdirection, kupikir kita bisa jadi teman baik. Bu-bukan maksudnya aku ingin jadi teman baikmu, aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya punya teman dengan kemampuan yang sama!'_

—hanya perasaannya saja atau _senpai_-nya dari SMA Rakuzan ini sedikit mirip Midorima?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Light of Leviathan<strong>

**Genre(s) : Spiritual/Angst**

**Pairing(s) : Himuro TatsuyaXKuroko Tetsuya **

**"Remembrance"**

_**.**_

_Jalinan kehidupan yang tidak terprediksi, rantai reinkarnasi tiada henti, cinta tak juga mati. Adakah satu kehidupan di mana kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama? _

—pertanyaan dari masa ke masa yang menyerpih asa.

Kuroko Tetsuya. 31 Januari—lahirnya. Usia tujuh belas tahun—matinya.

Tetsuya menelusuri trotoar di tepi rekonstruksi gedung tinggi, mengiringi teman-temannya yang berkonversasi tentang selebrasi ulang tahunnya. Presensi teramat tipis menyebabkannya tertinggal.

"AWAAS!"

Ya Tuhan, sekali ini saja, kumohon berikan aku kekuatan untuk menyelamatkannya—

—Himuro Tatsuya berlari.

Katrol pengangkut beton di rekonstruksi gedung itu rusak. Talinya terputus, jatuh bebas dinavigasi bumi.

Semua pekerja menyaksikan diterror pilu tatkala satu pilar beton jatuh keluar dari kawasan rekonstruksi. Tiada orang menyadari beton itu hampir meremukkan individu.

Tetsuya mendongak, bayangan yang jatuh mengusiknya dari vanilla shake yang disesapnya, sebuah tangan menariknya dari cengkeram kematian. Takdir urung puas, beton itu hancur menghantam trotoar di jalan raya—mengacaukan lalu lintas, puing-puingnya menghambur ke seluruh penjuru memicu ragam polusi.

Tetsuya tahu seseorang menariknya, melindungi dari hunjaman debu dan batu-batu.

Klakson.

Dunia membenci keduanya.

Mobil yang menghindar dari serakan beton kehilangan kendali, keluar dari jalur tepat ke trotoar tempat Tetsuya berada. Mobil itu menabrak pagar pembatas kawasan rekonstruksi. Derak besi berbunyi nyaring, klakson setiap kendaraan di jalan raya melengking, sekerjap semua bising.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik menjauh, didekap, keduanya menggelinding berlandaskan kerikil beraroma hangus aspal. Manik langit bertemu mata malam. Perasaan merindu familiar membasuh hatinya. Penyelamat hidupnya itu merengkuhnya lemah.

Bibir yang tinggal sedepa dari bibirnya—romannya meremang, berbisik letih, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Protektornya mendesah. Memanjatkan syukur pada-Nya. Setelah begitu banyak reinkarnasi yang tidak terhitung lagi, Tatsuya berhasil menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari dunia yang membenci mereka. Mencium lembut helai biru halus, perlahan, sarat kerinduan.

Tatsuya bangkit. Meraih tangan yang dulu selalu bertaut dengan jemarinya—membantu Kuroko untuk bangun. Dilihatnya seraut wajah tak paham dan mata biru brilian yang merefleksi dirinya.

"Kau terluka," lirih Tetsuya.

Tatsuya terkejut ketika ibujari berkapalan halus mengelus luka di pipinya. Penjelajah waktu ini bersandar, luluh pada kehangatan yang tidak pernah berubah sepanjang masa. Mereka bersitatap.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan Tatsuya pada Tetsuya.

_Apakah kau tahu rasaku?_

_Mampukah kau lihat luka di hatiku?_

_Mungkinkah kau cecap pedih?_

_Maukah kau merindukanku?_

_Namun—_

"KUROKO!"

Tatsuya menepis tangan Tetsuya. "Teman-temanmu khawatir padamu." Dia beranjak, senyum palsunya menginisiasi binar duka dalam mata.

Tentu saja Tetsuya tidak pernah ingat. Selalu begitu.

"Tunggu—!" Tetsuya lekas dikerubungi teman-temannya yang cemas, memeriksa kondisinya. Tapi, penyelamatnya—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya."

Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

—pergi. Siluetnya melebur ketika senja menyendu. Tetsuya mencelos kehilangan.

Tatsuya tertatih menyusuri jalan. Bersyukur tak terhingga pada Tuhan yang menganugerahkan secarik kesempatan untuknya menyelamatkan Tetsuya. Dipendamnya selarik afeksi untuk Tetsuya.

Rantai reinkarnasi berkesinambungan tak terhitung. Asal Tetsuya yang selalu membayang hati Tatsuya di setiap masa dengan seluruh guliran konstan waktu dapat hidup bahagia. Tidak perlu bahagia bersama dirinya. Biar Tatsuya saja yang dibayangi akan sang bayangan.

Sesederhana itu.

Akhirnya Tatsuya mengerti keadilan Yang Maha Pengasih.

Sekali ini saja, kepalsuan luruh. Senyum getir membayang.

_Namun—adakah kau ingat aku, Tetsuya?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hoho, chotto matte ne, belum selesai kok. Klik 'next' untuk drabble-drabble selanjutnya *wink* ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Authoresses Of Kuroko No Basuke Indonesia Fanfiction Proudly Presents**

**M . V . P**

**(Most Valuable Present Kuroko Ver.)**

**2 of 3**

**.**

**20 Drabbles. 20 Genres. 20 Authors.**

**.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko Tetsuya ^^"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Rheyna Rosevelt<strong>

**Genre(s): Family / Angst**

**Pair(s) : Brotherly!Gom x Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"Krisan Putih"**

**.**

**Tokyo. 31 Januari 2014.**

Sosok itu meringkuk di atas kursi kayu sebuah gubuk. Remaja kurus bersurai biru muda, duduk seraya memeluk lutut. Di depannya, di atas sebongkah baskom plastik kusam yang ia sebut meja, berjejer rapi tiga lembar foto—satu bergambar sepasang suami istri yang memeluk bayi bersurai biru muda dalam buntalan selimut hangat, satu memuat enam orang bocah berambut warna-warni sedang menjajal seragam sekolah mereka, dan yang terakhir adalah potret kedelapan individu bersama tersenyum ke arah kamera; sebuah foto keluarga besar yang bahagia.

Di luar rumah kelewat sederhana tersebut hujan deras mengamuk, diiringi dengan angin kencang yang menggoyangkan dahan-dahan kekar sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh liar persis di dekat pintu belakang, menggeram seolah mengancam akan menumbangkannya hingga menimpa gubuk yang dibangun seadanya.

_"Tetsucchi takut hujan, ya? Sini-ssu, aku peluk!"_

"Ryota-nii…"

[Pesawat penumpang milik maskapai penerbangan Lao Airlines dilaporkan jatuh di daerah sekitar teluk Hans.]

_"Ha? Tetsu takut hujan? Ya sudah, nanti malam tidurku di kamarku saja, ya? Aduh, Seijuro! Ngapain sih?!"_

"Daiki-nii…"

[Juru bicara Lao Airlines mengatakan semua penumpang dan awak pesawat, yang berjumlah 94, tewas.]

_"Duduklah di sebelahku, nanodayo. B-bukan berarti aku mencemaskanmu atau apa, tapi lebih baik begini daripada bergulung ketakutan di kamar, kan? Jangan salah sangka!"_

"Shintaro-nii…"

[Kecelakaan terjadi pada pukul tiga dini hari.]

_"Nee, sini, Tetsu-chin. Ayo kita makan bersama supaya hujannya reda~"_

"Atsushi-nii…"

[Lao Airlines, melalui _website _resminya, menyampaikan bela sungkawa atas terjadinya insiden tragis ini.]

_"Kemarilah, Tetsuya."_

"Seijuro-nii…"

[Pesawat ini dipesan khusus oleh Nijimura _corporation_ untuk mengangkut seluruh keluarga besar karyawan perusahaan raksasa tersebut , dengan tujuan London, Inggris.]

_"Tetsu sayang, ada apa?"_

_"Putra papa yang satu ini, takut petir, ya?"_

"Otou-san… Okaa-san…"

[Belum dapat dipastikan bagaimana kelanjutan dari Nijimura _corporation _sendiri, karena sang presiden direktur membawa istri, Nijimura Satsuki, dan kelima putranya, Tetapi seorang putranya diperkirakan tidak ikut serta liburan pesawat berujung naas ini. dan masih berada di Jepang.]

_"Tanjoubi omedetou, Tetsucchi! Semoga makin imut-ssu~"_

_"Tanjoubi omedetou, Tetsu! Tambah tinggi, ya!"_

_"Tanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuya. I-ini bukan kado! Ini hanya… seorang temanku memberiku boneka ini, tapi aku tak membutuhkannya, jadi kuberikan saja padamu. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"_

_"Tanjoubi omedetou, Tetsu-chin~ Maaf, kuenya kumakan sebagian. Kau tak marah, kan?"_

_"Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuya. Kami semua menyayangimu."_

_"Otanjoubi omedetou, putra kami tercinta_._"_

[Namun sampai berita ini diturunkan, belum juga ada kepastian total penumpang yang selamat. Demikian NHK _news_, tiga puluh satu Januari 2012, melaporkan.]

Tangan mungil mematikan perekam suara mini yang memutar kembali sebuah berita menggemparkan dua tahun lalu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuya."

Ia membungkuk untuk meniup sebuah lilin seukuran ibu jari yang menyala di atas roti murah tanpa beralas piring. Di sebelahnya, tergeletak lemas seikat krisan putih.

"Setelah hujan reda… aku akan mengunjungi makam kalian semua."

Air mata itu mengalir kembali.

**.**

Melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin adalah agenda yang rutin dilakukannya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kuroko mendesah pelan menatap dirinya yang terpatri dalam cermin. Kulit pucat yang seperti biasa, surai _azure_ seperti biasa, dan sayap biru di belakang punggungnya juga seperti biasa.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa Kuroko lakukan untuk menghilangkan sayap yang sudah bertenger disana, walaupun orang lain tidak dapat melihat sayap _azure_ milik Kukoro, tapi Kuroko selalu merasa dirinya tidak normal.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Aou-Umay<strong>

**Genre(s): Fantasy.**

**Pair(s) : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya / Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuuro **

** "Siapa sebenarnya aku ini?"**

**.**

Pening menjalari kepala Kuroko, saat benda tumpul melumpuhkan kesadarannya. Kaki dan tangannya terasa nyeri karena sesuatu menahan pergerakannya dan ketika manik _aquamarine_ itu mencoba membuka, maniknya terbelalak saat pemandangan dihadapannya adalah sebuah gudang yang asing baginya.

'Situasi macam apa ini?' batinnya.

"Ah~ rupanya kau sudah sadar," suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya mengirimkan sinyal kuat untuk Kuroko agar waspada pada situasi yang tak dapat diprediksinya.

"—makhluk aneh sepertimu tidak seharusnya hidup bersama kami." nada kasar dan mengancam itu diikuti dengan sentuhan logam dingin pada permukaan kulit pipinya.

Logam itu kembali menyelusuri lekuk pipi dan turun pada lehernya. "Semua orang pasti akan menyebutku pahlawan, jika aku bisa membelah tubuhmu dan membawa sayap sialmu itu."

Manik _aquamarine_-nya kembali terbelalak, tidak seharusnya manusia bisa melihat sayapnya, tapi kenapa pemuda bersurai merah gelap ini tahu tentang sayapnya.

Satu tarikan pada surai _azure-_nya memaksa Kuroko untuk menengadah, memaksanya menatap manik _crimson_ sang pelaku penyekapan. "Nee~ ada kah permintaan terakhir, sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu?"

DEG

Jantung Kuroko mendadak berhenti berdetak, sebegitu benci kah pemuda dihadapannya ini padanya sehingga menginginkan kematiannya? Dan Kuroko mendesah pelan, lima belas tahun sudah cukup baginya hidup dengan menanggung sedih dan kesepian kerena hidup sebatang kara, dan Kuroko sudah lelah dengan hidupnya, sehingga dia memutuskan lebih baik untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya? Seharusnya kau bisa lolos dari situasi ini dengan mudah.'

Suara itu cukup keras berdengung dalam pikirannya, dan Kuroko yakin itu adalah suara sang kapten basket Teiko.

'Akashi kun? Kaukah itu?'

Sadar bahwa Akashi memang tidak sedang berada satu ruangan dengannya, Kuroko hanya menyuarakan tanyanya dalam hati.

'Ya... ini aku Tetsuya! Sekarang berhentilah terpuruk dan lawan dia.'

Suara itu makin keras berteriak dalam pikirannya.

'Tidak Akashi-kun... aku rasa ini lebih baik untukku, aku sudah lelah untuk hidup, lelah karena berbeda dan aku sudah lelah untuk sendirian.'

'Kau tidak sendirian Tetsuya, karena kami akan selalu bersamamu. Sekarang kuperintahkan agar kau melawannya.'

'Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.'

Dan manik _aquamarine _itu pun menutup perlahan, menunggu saat-saat dimana pisau yang sedari tadi diacungkan padanya menghentikan gerak jantungnya, mematikan semua organ dalam tubuhnya. Hingga suara pukulan, pekikan, dan debuman keras memaksa manik _aquamarine_ itu terbuka.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu Tetsuya, kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Sebuah tangan terulur pada Kuroko, tangan milik pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik _heterocrome _dengan sayap merah berkibar dibalik punggungnya.

"Akashi-kun~"

"Beraninya kau malah mengabaikan perintahku, Tetsuya."

Sayap merah Akashi berkibar samar saat melepaskan temali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Di belakang Akashi berdiri empat pemuda dengan sayap yang senada dengan surai mereka, tengah tersenyum hangat pada Kuroko yang masih tertegun memandang pemandangan di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Yuna Seijuurou<strong>

**Genre(s): General **

**Pair(s) : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya **

** "You're Always in My Mind"**

**.**

Tepat pukul dua belas malam ketika ia telah selesai melakukan semua pekerjaannya. Sebagai siswa berprestasi dan kapten tim basket, baginya sudah biasa untuk mulai memejamkan mata tepat ketika hari mulai berganti. Mengatur jadwal latihan, mengerjakan seluruh tugas-tugas sekolahnya hingga mempelajari materi ujian untuk keesokan harinya dalam waktu semalam bukan masalah baginya. Toh hanya tinggal mengedipkan mata, semua akan bisa diselesaikannya dengan mudah. Mungkin, kedengarannya memang berlebihan tapi itulah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten _generation of miracles_ yang begitu disegani dan ditakuti.

Akhirnya ia bisa merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk dan memejamkan mata. Tapi, sebelum mulai memejamkan mata ada satu ritual khusus yang selalu dilakukannya hampir setiap malam.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya sementara memorinya memutar ulang kejadian hari ini, lagi-lagi hari ini ada saja ulah Kuroko Tetsuya yang nyaris ingin membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang malam.

Seperti saat latihan sore tadi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus menahan tawa. Alih-alih merasa kesal lantaran Kuroko selalu melakukan kesalahan yang berulang-ulang—jatuh terjerembab di tengah latihan, Akashi justru harus berjuang mati-matian menahan tawa. Pasalnya, kejadian itu selalu terjadi berulang kali dan sore tadi adalah yang kelima puluh kalinya Kuroko terjerembab di tengah latihan sejak bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou.

Oh, Akashi bahkan sampai menghitungnya satu demi satu. Tampaknya Kuroko hanya perlu jatuh sekali lagi untuk mendapat piring cantik.

Akashi juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi begitu ingat bagaimana usaha Kuroko untuk berkelit dari ancaman menu latihan tambahan darinya. Ada-ada saja alasan yang dibuat si _phantom sixth_ _man_-nya itu.

_"Ano, maaf Akashi-kun. Jangan beri aku latihan lagi. Aku mual."_

Pfft...Kali ini Akashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Yang benar saja, memangnya kau hamil? Setidaknya buatlah alasan lain yang lebih bermutu, Tetsuya. Ah, Akashi semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ingat bahwa Kuroko berkata seperti itu dengan menggembungkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya. Alih-alih memberi kesan mual, pemandangan itu malah tampak menggemaskan di mata Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin tidaklah seperti anggota _generation of miracles_ lainnya. Terlalu banyak keterbatasan melingkupi dirinya. Jangan bandingkan Kuroko dengan Aomine sang _ace_, Midorima sang _shooter_, Murasakibara sang _center_ ataupun Kise yang sudah menunjukkan kebolehannya sejak awal mula bergabung. Teknik dasar sekalipun bahkan tidak Kuroko kuasai. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tampak istimewa di mata Akashi mungkin hanyalah keberadaannya yang tipis.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata segala macam kekurangan itulah yang membuat Akashi tertarik pada sang pemain bayangan. Alasannya sederhana, pemuda bersurai merah ini tak pernah berhenti tersenyum jika mengingat segala macam kekonyolan yang dibuat Kuroko.

Ah, sebaiknya ia segera memejamkan mata sebelum ia disangka orang gila karena nyaris tertawa-tawa sendirian.

"Hmm, tampaknya aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini..." bisiknya pelan sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : dee-mocchan<strong>

**Genre(s): Horror**

**Pair(s) : Non-pair**

** "Found It"**

**.**

"Operan bagus Kuroko!" sahut Kagami. Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kise! Harusnya tadi kau oper ke aku!" Aomine mencak-mencak ke Kise.

"Mou~! Aomine_cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau Kagami_cchi_ bisa lolos penjagaanmu..."

Kuroko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar. Melihat jam di ponselnya Kuroko kaget, "Maaf semuanya, aku pulang duluan aku harus menjaga nenekku yang sakit di rumah." pamit Kuroko yang sudah mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Eh?! Kita kan baru main sebentar, Kuroko_cchi_~!" Kise merajuk sementara Aomine mengiyakan dengan nada malas dan Kagami yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Kise_-kun_, tapi ini sudah sore. Sampai ketemu lain kali Kise_-kun_ dan Aomine_-kun_. Sampai jumpa besok Kagami_-kun_." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan basket tempat mereka bermain.

Kuroko mengeratkan syal di lehernya dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju rumahnya. Salahnya sendiri memang melupakan pesan sang ibu yang bekerja untuk menjaga neneknya yang sedang sakit dan malah keasyikan bermain basket dengan duo Aomine dan Kise serta Kagami.

Kuroko merutuk dalam hati. Rumahnya masih jauh dan jalan yang biasa ia lewati memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Berniat mengambil jalan pintas akhirnya Kuroko berbelok kiri ke arah gang kecil yang gelap dan sempit—yang sebenarnya enggan Kuroko lewati, tapi karena lebih cepat melalui gorong-gorong tersebut, Kuroko memberanikan dirinya masuk ke dalam gang itu.

Baru sekitar lima langkah berjalan, Kuroko melihat seseorang dalam balutan jubah hitam lengkap dengan tudungnya di dalam gang tersebut sedang sibuk mengorek-orek tong sampah sekitarnya.

"Dimana? Dimana mereka berada?" sayup-sayup Kuroko dapat mendengar suara pelan yang terdengar serak milik seseorang yang seperti wanita tidak jauh darinya.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menelan ludahnya. Antara takut dan juga penasaran, meski akhirnya Kuroko menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Maaf , anda baik-baik saja, umm nona?" Kuroko bertanya pelan. Wanita itu berhenti sesaat lalu menoleh dengan kedua mata tertutup. Sekilas Kuroko dapat melihat helaian rambut berwarna _pink _milik wanita itu.

Kuroko menunggu wanita itu menjawab, "Umm.. Maaf kau—ti"

"Aku menemukannya..." lirih wanita itu masih tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Kuroko melangkah mundur begitu wanita itu mendekatinya, merasakan firasat buruk. Perutnya melintir seketika dan seluruh bulu-bulu romannya bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kedua mataku!" Kuroko membelalakan matanya begitu sang wanita membuka kedua matanya yang bolong tanpa bola mata dan darah yang berkucuran dari dalam mata kosong tersebut. Wanita tersebut menyeringai dan menerjang Kuroko. Tangan-tangan kurusnya mencengkram wajah Kuroko sangat kuat. Wanita itu lalu menusukkan pisau tersembunyi ke dalam perut Kuroko untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"ARGH!" Kuroko meringis mencoba melarikan diri.

"Akhirnya aku dapatkan kembali mataku yang kau ambil. Kau harus membayarnya..." satu gerakan cepat wanita itu mengacungkan pisau di depan Kuroko yang hanya bisa membatu.

"TI-TIDAK... JANGAN!" dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Keesokkan harinya ditemukan mayat seorang siswa SMA dengan keadaan nahas penuh luka tusukan dan sepasang mata yang hilang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> Author : Authorjelek<strong>

**Pair(s) : Aomine Daiki X Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort**

**"Selamat Hari Lahir"**

** .**

"Tetsu, aku ingin membebaskanmu," dan jawaban "Jangan, Aomine-kun." sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Kuroko yang seorang penjahat dengan kode "Phantom" dan Aomine, seorang kepala polisi. Jujur saja, ia tak menyangka setiap serpih instingnya menyatakan kebenaran saat ia selalu mengatakan 'aku kenal penjahatnya' setiap memprediksikan gerakan Kuroko dulu, dan suatu hari dia harus menjemput Kuroko yang tersenyum miris terhadapnya dengan tangan terikat borgol.

Sekarang tinggal menghitung jari untuk hari yang ditunggu.

Aomine tetap hanya bisa bersandar dari luar penjara besi itu, berusaha menerawang isinya ketika suara Kuroko sudah mulai serak, namun kukuh menolak Aomine menggunakan jabatan untuk membebaskannya. Tubuhnya sendiri juga sudah mulai lemas—lebih karena perasaannya, namun ia tetap hidup ketika mendengar suara pensil menggores kertas dari dalam penjara; Kuroko masih berusaha hidup.

(Jujur, keduanya sudah bosan dengan hidup yang menyesakkan seperti ini. Tapi, toh tinggal menunggu sedikit.)

"Aomine-kun, saat aku bebas nanti tolong baca ini." Tangan menjulurkan kertas dan suara terakhir sebelum hari yang ditunggu tiba.

**.**

Akhirnya, tiba hari di mana Kuroko dapat merasakan udara segar dan suara yang menghias hidup setelah sekian lama, serta matanya yang dapat melihat awan putih langsung, tubuhnya tak berkekang besi. Kebebasan. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membentuk senyuman.

Agak jauh di belakangnya, Aomine duduk di bangku, meratap dengan pandangan yang agak lega, nafasnya tak sesak seperti saat ia harus menjaga penjara Kuroko. Ah, berdiri.

"Tetsu, selamat. Sebentar lagi perayaan hari lahirmu." Senyuman.

"Terima kasih ucapannya, Aomine-kun. Aku senang masih bisa merayakannya lagi... denganmu." Balas senyum.

Dan hari itu tercantum sebuah lingkaran merah yaitu tanggal 31 Januari, perayaan berupa hari eksekusi Kuroko "_Phantom_" Tetsuya, hari Kuroko terlahir kembali ke dunia baru: alam kematian.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author :Zefanya Eric<strong>

**Genre(s): Mistery**

**Pair(s) : Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya **

** "Doll"**

**.**

** [Kuroko POV]**

Akhir-akhir ini, ada kasus yang aneh.

Kasus ini memang belum tersebar luas, namun beberapa warga yang mengetahuinya mulai merasa resah. Kasus ini berkaitan dengan sebuah rumah keluarga Akashi yang kaya di Kyoto. Putra keluarga tersebut, Akashi Seijuuro, penerus perusahaan, adalah seorang yang aneh. Banyak saksi yang menyatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuuro sering membawa seseorang ke dalam rumahnya. Dan setelahnya, orang tersebut kabarnya tidak pernah terdengar lagi.

Atas utusan atasanku di kepolisian—Aomine Daiki-san—aku pun mulai menyelidiki mengenai lelaki itu.

Pertama—yang aku ketahui berdasarkan kesaksian warga yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya—Akashi Seijuuro adalah seseorang yang agak aneh dan cenderung berkepribadian ganda. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi jika sudah mengenalnya dekat, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan pribadinya yang sebenarnya.

Itulah rencanaku. Aku akan berusaha mendekatinya, lalu membongkar semua rahasianya.

Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu, teh yang kupesan sudah dingin. Setelah usaha yang tidak bisa dikatakan gampang, aku berhasil mengakses akun _chat_-nya di internet dan mengontaknya, dengan kedok bahwa aku tertarik pada dirinya. Dan cara itu berhasil; dia langsung mengajakmu bertemu setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki bersurai merah dengan mata heterokrom merah-emas.

"Apakah kau Akashi Seijuuro?" tanyaku. Lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Matamu indah." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kelopak mataku. Aku bergidik. "Kau cantik. Apa kau mau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"

Aku tidak percaya. Begitu mudahkah dia percaya pada orang lain, hingga dia tidak segan-segan untuk langsung mengajak orang yang baru ditemuinya ke rumah? Tapi ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari tahu dirinya. Maka, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Berikutnya, dia menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

Suasana rumahnya aneh. Rasanya mencekam, banyak aura aneh di sana. Perasaanku makin tidak enak ketika dia mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan yang aku yakin merupakan kamarnya.

Pemandangan di dalam sana sontak membuatku terbelalak.

Seorang wanita duduk di kursi kayu di sudut ruangan. Di seluruh tubuhnya banyak jahitan dan bekas darah. Bila dilihat, wanita itu sangat cantik; kulitnya putih, dadanya besar, tubuhnya ramping, dan rambutnya panjang. Hanya saja, rongga matanya kosong, tidak ada bola matanya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Bonekaku." Jawabnya. "Dia dibuat dari bagian-bagian tubuh wanita yang menurutku indah. Dia adalah boneka yang paling indah."

"Tapi," dia melanjutkan perkataannya, sambil melangkah maju mendekati diriku. Aku melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Aku benar-benar takut! Aku tidak bisa menghindar, ada dinding yang menghalangi di belakangku.

Dia kini berdiri di depanku, tangannya merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. "boneka itu belum memiliki mata."

Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat pisaunya, mengarahkannya padaku yang terbelalak.

"TIDAAAK!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : dat. lost .panda<strong>

**Genre(s): Parody (slight humor & romance) **

**Pair(s) : Kise Ryouta X Kuroko Tetsuya **

** Parody of Byousoku 5 Centimeter & Iklan teh—tapi lupa merknya "orz (Saya juga lupa nih gimana dong? 8")**

**"Remaja Galau dan Sakura"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima sentimeter per detik, katanya. Kecepatan jatuh kelopak sakura. Lima sentimeter per detik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi datang lagi tahun ini.

Cuaca terasa sejuk sementara jalanan penuh kelopak merah jambu. Kise berdiri menatap ke seseorang di ujung jalan. Tubuh kecil, mata biru bulat, dan sikap tubuh tenang—sesuatu di dirinya berdesir, seolah hanyut oleh kerinduan mendalam. Kuroko_cchi…_

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu terlihat sama di mata Kise, tak peduli berapa banyak waktu sudah berlalu. Setahun yang lalu, mereka lulus dari Teiko. Kemudian, saat musim semi merekah, mereka menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri. Kise di Kaijo. Kuroko di Seirin. Sekarang, tepat di musim semi berikutnya, mereka dipertemukan nasib.

Kuroko berjalan di antara kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Kecepatan jatuhnya lima sentimeter per detik, begitu kata dialog sebuah film yang pernah Kise tonton. Kuroko mendongak. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok Kise. Biru melebur dalam kuning. Waktu bergerak _slow motion_.

Kise mengepalkan tangan ketika Kuroko menghela napas dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ah, mungkin ini saatnya—untuk mengatakan apa yang dari dulu belum sempat Kise katakan. Sekarang. Di bawah sakura yang jatuh.

"Kuroko_cchi_!" Dia tersenyum lebar. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Kuroko mengangguk. Mengucapkan 'halo' tanpa suara. Sopan seperti biasa.

Cengiran semakin lebar. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini! Ada sesuatu yang—"

Kuroko menaikkan tangan, menginterupsi. "Kise-_kun_," nadanya tenang, tapi wajahnya sangat serius. "Sebelum itu, ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Ha?

Si pirang mengerjap. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa yang mau dibicarakan? Dia menatap Kuroko. Matanya biru, kontras dengan keadaan sekitar yang merah jambu. Tunggu. Kelopak sakura, pertemuan yang ditakdirkan, dan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba. Lalu sebuah ilham datang. _Pasti Kurokocchi mau nembak aku, deh!_

Kise Ryouta. Enambelas tahun. Ngarep ditembak.

"Kise-_kun_."

"Ya, Kuroko_cchi_?"

"Yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah…."

_Bahwa Kurokocchi menyukaiku sejak dulu! Ayo, bilang begitu!_

"… Adalah…."

"Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Celana Kise-_kun _sepertinya lupa direstleting."

FUAK MEN—! Kise mendadak cacingan.

Rusak. Suasana sempurna penuh kembang-kembang ala film romansa ABG langsung rusak gara-gara restleting. Alamak. Pantesan om-om di jalan tadi cengengesan waktu dia lewat. Plastik kresek! Kise butuh plastik kresek buat nutupin muka!

Setelah mengatakan sederet kalimat sakti, Kuroko langsung melenggang pergi dengan tralalala dan melanjutkan hidup seperti tidak terjadi apa pun. Meninggalkan Kise yang mendadak galau di bawah kelopak sakura yang jatuh dengan kecepatan lima sentimeter per detik.

Tenang. Kise seterong kok. Mendapati kenyataan gagal ditembak dan lupa menutup restleting celana tidak lantas membuatnya jadi butiran debu.

Do'i tegar di NTR restleting.

Seorang anak SD tiba-tiba saja lewat, menarik seragam sekolah Kise, kemudian pergi setelah mengatakan beberapa patah kalimat _tak berarti_.

"_Onii-chan_, truk aja gandengan. Masa' _Onii-chan _enggak!"

—JLEB!

_Awkward_. Parah.

Kise galau. Pake kuadrat.

Setelah sepuluh menit menggalau di pinggir jalan, Kise mengirim sms ke rekan-rekan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Minta rekomendasi pohon toge yang oke untuk gantung diri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Belummm! Belum selesai kok! XDD Masih ada lagi, hayooo, jangan kabur dulu/eh. Oke! Klik 'next' ya~~~ *nigou eyes*/nak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Authoresses Of Kuroko No Basuke Indonesia Fanfiction Proudly Presents**

**M . V. P **

**(Most Valuable Present Kuroko Ver.)**

**3 of 3**

**.**

**20 Drabbles. 20 Genres. 20 Authors.**

**.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko Tetsuya ^^"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama<strong>

**Genre(s) : Poetry**

**Pairing(s) : Izuki Shun x Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"Larik gagu ini kuciptakan…"**

**.**

_Dear Kuroko Tetsuya-kun_

_Yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun_

_Yang kukirimkan bukanlah sebuah kado istimewa_

_Bukan pula sebuah hadiah mewah_

_Melainkan ukiran kata yang bukan Dewa_

_Namun simpanlah sejenak penat serta amarah_

_Dan jangan lupa membacanya sambil mengulum tawa_

_Aku ini tak lebih dari sekedar senpai_

_Dari kalangan yang paling lebay_

_Namun salahkah hati ini_

_Bila ingin menghadiahkanmu sebuah puisi?_

_Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, junior tim basket Seirin yang jago ngilang_

_Kadang ekspresinya stoic bukan kepalang_

_Sewaktu-waktu ia terbuli dengan malang_

_Begitu pun jua bila marah ia bisa terlihat garang_

_Kami tahu Kuroko Tetsuya sering suka usil_

_Bahkan Kagami pun pernah dibuat merinding menggigil_

_Para senpai membiarkannya namun bukan karena tak adil_

_Melainkan karena ia sudah bagaikan adik kecil_

_Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya kalau tidak disayangi_

_Bukan tim Seirin namanya kalau tidak saling berbagi_

_Dan bukan aku pula bila tak menyelipkan selarik puisi_

_Harapanku cuma kau yang membaca dengan senyum terpatri_

_Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini umurnya bertambah satu_

_Semoga kau bahagia selalu_

_Gapailah terus cita-citamu_

_Bahagiakan orang tua dan sanak saudaramu_

_Jangan lupa juga traktiranmu di lain waktu_

_Kalau sekarang bokek, mari kita jadwalkan di tanggal satu_

_Apapun boleh, asal jangan kau traktir kami dengan bongkahan batu_

_Sip lah, pokoknya traktirannya kami tunggu!_

**Senpai paling ganteng mantheb kece badai seantero Seirin,**

**Izuki Shun sang mata (Bima Satria) Garuda.**

Tanggal 31 Januari.

Di hadapan kotak lokernya, Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri keki. Secarik kertas dengan warna merah jambu dan hiasan gambar kucing yang sangat ambigu pun sudah menanti di hadapan wajahnya.

Ih, apaan nih.

Benda nista apaan ini.

"…"

"Kuroko, ngapain bengong? Tumben kamu pakai pasang ekspresi mangap gitu." Kagami pun nongol dan membuka lokernya yang memang ada di sebelah loker Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa." Cuma dapet surat ambigu yang isinya puisi garing kok.

"Oh, bener? Ngomong-ngomong—"

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya nanti aku tidak bisa ikut latihan basket."

Sang alis ganda mangap tanpa dosa, "Lah, kenapa—"

_Misdirection_ terlancarkan, Kuroko lenyap seketika. Kagami hanya angkat bahu sembari makan sosis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kasus _ability abuse_ yang dilakukan Kuroko.

Lagian mana ada orang yang perasaannya bakal baik-baik saja kalau di hari ulang tahunnya ia malah dapat surat ambigu yang isinya puisi gak-banget yang merangkap modus minta traktiran itu? Mana rasanya minta traktirnya rada maksa pula!

"Ugh… aku mulai mual."

Kalau saja kertas tadi isinya kumpulan banyolan garing Izuki, pastinya Kuroko bakalan muntah sungguhan di tempat kejadian.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lilyka<strong>

**Genre(s) : Romance **

**Pairing(s) : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"Just Like That"**

**.**

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Jika ditanya bagaimana pun mereka sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin semua berawal dari pernyataan cinta tidak biasa yang berasal dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Lucu, memang. Semua itu terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan. Diawali dengan suasana diam yang canggung, kedua iris berwarna merah rubi itu mulai melirik ke arah pemuda berambut biru langit di sampingnya.

Dan secara kebetulan pula kedua manik biru itu tertangkap basah tengah balik memandanginya.

_What a coincidence_.

Dua pasang iris berwarna kontras itu saling bertemu sepersekian detik—hingga akhirnya Kuroko melempar pandangan manik _sapphire_-nya ke direksi lain. Malu rupanya. Akashi tersenyum, ia membuka ikatan pada _scarf_ hitamnya dan melilitkannya pada pemilik helai biru muda yang kini menatapnya bingung.

Seakan-akan dapat membaca ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya, Akashi menjawab, "Kau bisa sakit."

"Tapi Akashi-kun juga kedinginan—"

"Karena itu aku berbagi kehangatan denganmu."

"… Ucapanmu ambigu, Akashi-kun."

"Semua kata memiliki arti yang ganda, Tetsuya," balas Akashi dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Kemudian hening.

Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan sang kapten. Di tambah dengan jarak mereka yang berdekatan seperti ini, menambah suasana canggung bagi Kuroko, beruntunglah ia masih dapat menjaga _pokerface_-nya dengan baik.

"Begitu juga dengan kata 'suka'."

"Maaf?" ucap pemuda beriris biru itu secara reflek. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar apa yang Akashi ucapkan, karena kenyataannya ia dapat menangkap suara itu dengan jelas. Hanya saja … ia tidak pernah menduga kalimat itu yang akan dikatakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kata 'suka' memiliki arti ganda, bisa berarti kau tertarik pada sesuatu … atau—kau mencintai seseorang."

Kuroko masih terdiam. Sungguh, definisi singkat yang Akashi utarakan sama sekali tidak membantu suasana yang kian canggung ini dan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. _Apa maksudnya?_

"_Na_, Tetsuya."

"_Hai_?"

Sebuah senyum tipis yang lebih menyerupai seringai terbentuk di wajah pemuda pemilik iris rubi itu, "Jika aku bilang, 'Aku suka padamu, Tetsuya.' Menurutmu, arti mana yang kumaksud?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroko kembali terdiam—ditambah dengan manik birunya yang terbelalak.

_Apa maksudnya? Apa ini sejenis tebakan?_ _Apa yang harus ia katakan?_

Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, dirinya dipaksa untuk kembali terkejut—ketika bibir Akashi menyapu kedua belah bibirnya. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Akashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke daun telinga pemilik surai biru langit itu.

"Jadi—apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya?"

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, ketika otaknya secara tiba-tiba bekerja secara cepat begitu mendengar suara Akashi yang berbisik kepadanya, disusul dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak terkendali.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, ketika rona kemerahan mulai menyebar di wajahnya—dan juga jawaban yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Semuanya terucap begitu saja.

_"Aku juga."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Sukikawai-chan<strong>

**Genre(s) : Sci-fi **

**Pairing(s) : Midorima Shintarou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**"Alone"**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah gila, Kuroko?!"

Tak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan. Berapa kali pun ia berteriak bahkan nyaris membentak, yang ditanya hanya menanggapinya dengan kebisuan. Datar, dingin, juga tanpa ekspresi.

"Kuroko..." panggilnya putus asa, "Aku mohon,"

"Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun," ucapnya menyesal."Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Hancur. Harapan rapuhnya hancur. "Tidak," Midorima menggeleng frustasi. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Kuroko—"

"Keluar,"

"Kau tahu semua itu tidak benar—"

"Keluar sekarang juga,"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa—"

"Aku bilang sekarang juga!"

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Midorima seorang diri di baliknya.

**.**

_"Jangan menangis..."_

**.**

Midorima Shintarou bukan orang bodoh. Ataupun seorang masokis yang penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Tidak, tidak... ia tidak seperti itu. Ia masih memiliki hati. Hati yang kapan saja bisa retak jika seseorang menghancurkannya.

Seperti halnya ia menghadapi setiap tingkah laku Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berulang kali Midorima berusaha bersikap wajar, ketika mendengar suara tawa menggema di ruangan berbau bahan kimia itu, hingga berakhir dengan suara tangis yang ketika Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami kegagalan dalam eksperimennya.

Walaupun begitu, Midorima masih menyimpan satu harapan kecil. _Kuroko tidak gila_, pemikiran itu terus mendesak benak Midorima. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau keadaan itu bukanlah delusi. _Kuroko baik-baik saja_, batinnya berkata. Aah, seandainya saja. Seandainya hari itu tidak pernah datang. Seandainya hari itu tidak melekat dalam memori Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak membuat mereka pergi...

PRANG!

"Gagal! Gagal! Gagal! Kenapa lagi-lagi gagal?!"

Seperti biasa, laboratorium itu berantakan, layaknya kapal pecah. Berbagai pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Cairan-cairan bewarna pekat menyatu dengan zat lainnya sehingga membentuk warna baru, juga bau yang memabukkan. Percikan listrik terlihat di beberapa tempat. Sedikit saja percikan itu mengenai tubuhnya, Midorima bisa memastikan kalau tubuhnya akan terbakar. Sedangkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, Midorima kembali melihatnya.

Empat tubuh manusia dengan rambut yang berbeda warna terbaring kaku di atas empat peti mati yang ada nafas ataupun denyut nadi.

"Seharusnya otot-otot dalam tubuh mereka bisa bereaksi jika dialiri listrik dengan tegangan tinggi. Aku sudah memberikan tegangan seribu volt! Seharusnya jantungnya bisa berdetak karena terjadi kontraksi! Seharusnya Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun bernapas!"

Sakit. Midorima merasakan sakit tepat di bagian jantungnya. Pusat kehidupannya selama ini.

"Bukankah seperti itu, Midorima-kun?"

Berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berharap kalau Kuroko akan kembali dalam pribadinya yang dulu. Tersenyum di saat semuanya berkumpul dan tertawa bersama.

"Seharusnya mereka hidup. Tidakkah mereka ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari yang penting? Aku terus menunggu mereka sampai tanggal 31 Januari sekarang, tepat hari ini. Tidakkah mereka sadar—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Yang bisa Midorima lakukan hanyalah menarik tubuh kecil yang gemetar itu, mendekapnya erat sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda bersurai biru itu. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya keras. Meredam isakan yang terancam akan keluar.

Tak ada kata. Tak ada ucapan. Tak ada kalimat pemanis.

"Aku tahu," bisik Midorima, isakan yang ditahannya terpaksa terdengar. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak sendirian, Kuroko. Ada aku di sini, bersamamu, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu."

_ Kau tidak sendirian, Kuroko._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author : YuuRein<strong>

**Genre(s) : Supernatural**

**Pairing(s) : Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"I Always Remember You"**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki terbaring lemah di atas futonnya, hanya sinar bulan purnama yang menerangi kamarnya di balik Shōji yang sedikit terbuka. Rumah terasa sepi, lantaran semua orang berkumpul di depan kuil untuk upacara penyucian desa. Penyucian untuk mengusir siluman rubah berekor sembilan, yang sering meneror desa mereka. Kedatangannya, mereka anggap itu sebagai pertanda bencana.

_Wussss… gratak… gratak…_

Terasa angin berhembus begitu kencang, hingga membuat Shōji itu bergetar sangat keras hingga membuatnya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Terlihat bayangan besar sedang menuju pintu kamar laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu. Saat surai biru secerah langit musim panas itu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat sebuah bayangan di bawah cahaya rembulan dengan ekor sembilannya. Kuroko, nama laki-laki itu mulai ketakutan. Tanpa diduga, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang penduduk desa coba usir datang menemuinya.

*bowf*

Berubalah makhluk itu menjadi seorang laki-laki gagah dan tampan. Dengan surai emasnya dan mata beriris madu. Kuroko Tetsuya, nama laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Saat melihat sosok siluman rubah berekor sembilan, yang kata orang desa sangat menyeramkan, tapi baginya sekarang terlihat indah di mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"Selamat malam." Sapa siluman tersebut dengan senyum secerah matahari musim panas.

"Ano…"

"Kise, Kise Ryouta." Potongnya.

"Selamat malam Kise-kun."

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

"Tidak apa, aku belum tidur. Maaf, ada keperluan apa?"

"Kau tidak takut denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, tapi aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menemuimu. Untuk yang terakhir, aku ingin memberimu ini." Sambil duduk di samping futon Kuroko.

"Untuk?" Tanya Kuroko bingung saat melihat bungkusan yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Bukalah."

Kuroko membuka bungkusan pemberian siluman rubah tersebut, terihat manisan kering berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna pink lembut. Tak mengerti, ia memandang Kise.

"_Otanjoubi_ _Omedetou_, Kurokocchi…" dengan senyumnya yang lembut ia perlahan menghilang, seketika itu angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian _baby_ _blue_-nya dengan sangat lembut.

"_Arigatou,_ Kise-kun."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Calico Neko<strong>

**Genre(s) : Suspense/Romance **

**Pairing(s) : Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko x Aomine + Kagami**

"**Lights Between"**

**.**

Teriakannya menggema, mengisi keras ruangan yang hanya berisikan tempat tidur berukuran _king sized_ dan lemari pakaian.

Jeritannya melengking, menandakan sebuah kesakitan yang teramat sangat, mengiris hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Pekikan dan tawa menghampiri.

Darah merembes dan membasahi kemeja putih, dengan sebuah pisau menancap tepat di bagian jantung, tertanam dalam dan menghentikan gerakan aktif si salah satu penanda hidup.

Gema kesakitan menghilang ditelan keheningan, digantikan bunyi debaman ketika sebuah tubuh besar merosot di depan 10 jari yang tak beralaskan apapun.

Sebuah seringai muncul, memperlihatkan 32 deretan putih.

**.**

"Tetsuyacchi~ Aku datang, _ssu_!"

Ah, kapan sih laki-laki satu itu tidak berteriak-teriak? Apa dia lupa kalau sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam dan para tetangga sedang beristirahat? Menghembuskan nafasnya karena tingkah kekanakan si tamu, Tetsuya yang baru membersihkan diri di kamar mandi untuk menyambut kedatangan sosok yang dinantinya tersebut segera beranjak keluar. Tidak mengenakan apapun selain mantel mandi berwarna putih, si surai biru muda membukakan pintu depan dan menemukan sebuah wajah cerah.

"Ryouta-_kun_, jangan berteriak-teriak. Bagaimana kalau dimarahi tetangga?" Si surai keemasan nyengir kuda.

"Aku sudah kangen pada Tetsuyacchi, jadi tanpa sadar aku tidak bisa mengontrol suaraku," paparnya sambil beranjak masuk, tak lupa mengecup singkat sudut bibir Tetsuya-nya.

Saat itulah Tetsuya baru menyadari kalau Ryouta datang membawa bungkusan, tepatnya sebuah _trash bag_ besar berwarna hitam. Apapun yang dibawanya sekarang, dipastikan isinya sangat berat, terlihat dengan diseretnya benda tersebut.

"Ryouta-_kun_, apa itu?"

"Ini hadiah dariku, _ssu_. Hari ini ulang tahun Tetsuyacchi, kan? Jadi aku ingin membawakan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu."

Tetsuya sungguh penasaran. Selama 3 tahun bersama baru kali ini Ryouta memberikannya barang, biasanya berupa jalan-jalan berdua ke luar negeri dengan pesawat pribadinya. Tanpa tunggu apapun, Tetsuya membukanya dan menemukan...

"Ryouta-_kun_, ini..." suara Tetsuya menghilang, digantikan rintihan pelan yang menandakan tangis penuh keharuan. "Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Terima kasih, Ryouta-_kun_."

Dipeluknya tubuh terpaksa mungil kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang, sambil mengelus dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyum ataupun tangis bahagia Tetsuyacchi, apapun akan aku berikan."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu membalikkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan milik Ryouta, mentransfer rasa cinta dan terima kasih yang diyakini sangat tak berujung. Kecupan yang berlangsung beberapa detik tersebut berakhir, ditandai benang saliva di antara bibir basah keduanya.

"Ryouta-_kun_, aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau ke ruang makan duluan saja, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu."

"Oke, _ssu_! Tapi untuk _desert_-nya aku mau Tetsuyacchi, ya!"

Tetsuya pun tersenyum sambil menyeret hadiah pemberian Ryouta ke kamarnya. Berat sekali, sampai-sampai dia merasa kagum pada Ryouta karena bisa membawanya sampai ke rumahnya. Dibukanya kembali _trash bag_ tersebut dan dikeluarkan satu persatu isi di dalamnya.

Pertama adalah kaki, kemudian tangan, paha, perut, lalu dada, pinggul, dan yang terakhir adalah kepala bersurai biru tua. Semuanya diletakkan dengan sangat hati-hati dan rapi di atas tempat tidur yang semenjak awal sudah kotor oleh merah darah, tepat di sebelah sesosok kaku, dimana sebuah pisau dibiarkan tertancap di jantungnya.

"Selamat beristirahat, cahaya-cahaya ku. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk ulang tahunku."

Kembali, 32 kuda putih terlihat berdiri gagah di atas bukit merah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: annpui<strong>

**Genre(s) : Tragedy **

**Pairing(s): Aomine Daiki X Kuroko Tetsuya **

"**Bayangmu**"

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, dengan kehidupan biasa, juga memiliki kisah cinta yang biasa, namun bagi beberapa orang yang mengenalnya, kisah cintanya merupakan kisah cinta yang manis.

—Ya memang manis, manis-manis-kecut.

Ia memiliki seorang kekasih, Aomine Daiki namanya. Orangnya tinggi besar, pandai bermain basket, urakan, dan sedikit brengsek sebenarnya.

Awalnya Kuroko menampik keras-keras, "Aomine-kun tidak brengsek. Baik, mungkin memang brengsek tapi ia pasti tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Awalnya begitu, hingga—

Suatu hari, di saat angin musim gugur sedang kencang-kencangnya, tidak sengaja ia memergoki kekasihnya sedang jalan berduaan bersama seseorang dengan yang surai merah muda serupa warna bunga sakura yang tengah mekar di musim semi. Di tengah semaraknya kota Tokyo, ia melihat mereka berdua tengah bergandengan tangan, berbisik romantis, bahkan hingga memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Kuroko tidak marah, ia memaafkan Aomine; ia terlalu mencintai Aomine.

"Kau bodoh Kurokocchi," Suatu hari Kise menatapnya nyalang. "Masih ada aku yang mencintaimu, tinggalkan saja pria brengsek macam Aomine."

—Ah, dia memang bodoh. Cintalah yang membuatnya bodoh.

_Love is blind, right?_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari yang spesial, hari dimana umurnya bertambah satu tingkat lebih depan menuju kematian.

Tahun lalu ia akan menghabiskan satu hari spesial ini bersama Aomine seharian.

Dimulai ketika Kuroko bangun di pagi hari, Aomine akan memulainya dengan bisikan cinta ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Kelopak matanya tertutup merasakan nafas yang hangat terasa berembus di telinga kanannya, dan Kuroko membenci sensasi itu karena kini Aomine tidak sedang melakukannya.

Maka dari itu Kuroko mengambil sebuah gunting merah—hadiah ulang tahun dari Akashi—merobek daun telinganya agar ia tidak melulu terngiang sensasi rindu akan renyahnya suara Aomine.

Sakit—tidak, hatinya lebih sakit.

Erangan tertahan terdengar di kamar berbentuk kubus bercat putih. Air mata entah sejak kapan terasa mengaburkan pandangan. Aomine kejam, sangat kejam karena membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan sedemikian rupanya hingga seperti ini.

Kini atensinya beralih pada kedua kakinya, kaki yang selalu diajak berlari mengejar bola oranye bersama sang kekasih.

—Lagi ia merasa benci dengan kenangan yang tertinggal disana.

Maka dari itu Kuroko berjalan menuju dapur dengan tertatih menahan perih, menyiapkan baskom, mengisinya dengan air dingin dan es batu, merendam kakinya hingga mati rasa.

—Dengan begini ia tidak akan merasakan kenangan mengejar bola bersama Aomine lagi.

Padahal hari ini ia sudah menyiapkan makanan yang banyak, agar Aomine bisa memakannya dengan lahap. Ia selalu merasa senang ketika mata biru laut itu manatapnya ramah, bibirnya melengkungan senyuman, mengatakan betapa mantap masakan buatannya.

**Kring**!

Sebuah e-mail masuk mengangetkannya, Kuroko membuka mata, menekan tombol open untuk melihat pesan yang masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya membulat tidak percaya.

_'Tetsu kita sudah selesai.'_

Sudah hilangkah rasa itu pada hati Aomine? Tidak adakah setitik harapan untuk kembali?

Kuroko tidak ingin melihat Aomine bersama orang lain. Ia tidak peduli bila dikatakan egois, karena cinta Aomine untuknya tidak ingin ia bagi pada siapapun.

Maka dari itu Kuroko meletakan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran di depan mata, meronggohnya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

—dengan begini ia tidak akan melihat Aomine bersama orang lain.

Biar bayangan Aomine saja yang berjaya di ingatannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Shaun the Rabbit<strong>

**Genre : Western/Romance **

**Pairing : Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya **

**"Red Seat"**

**.**

**[Kise Ryouta's PoV]**

Di teater tempat aku bekerja, aku selalu melihat sebuah kursi deretan depan yang selalu kosong. Tapi, setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, terdapat seorang pemuda dengan warna surai biru muda dengan mata bulat berwarna biru langit.

Apakah ia seorang pendatang? Warna rambutnya sangatlah tak lazim bagi orang Inggris kebanyakan. Meski warna manik matanya tidaklah asing bagi orang disini.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Tanpa sadar, aku selalu memperhatikan orang itu. Ia selalu menduduki tempat yang sama dan menonton pertunjukkan teater dengan wajah datar.

Membuatku berpikir, apakah aku kurang mendalami peranku? Ataukah jalan cerita pertunjukkan ini terlalu membosankan baginya? Apakah dia seorang yang berasal dari media massa?

Banyak hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang orang itu. Aku sangat tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Hari ini.

Sebelum pertunjukkan teater dimulai, aku segera menjalankan rencanaku. Kutuliskan, _"Can I know more about you? Who are you?"_ pada secarik kertas dan kuletakkan pada kursi merah tempat ia biasa duduk.

Berharap ia akan menyadarinya dan membalasnya saat pertunjukkan selesai nanti.

Hari ini, teater mementaskan karya William Shakespeare yang terkenal yaitu Romeo dan Juliet. Dengan aku yang berperan sebagai Romeo.

"Juliet, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh pamanmu! Aku berusaha mempertahankan hidupku." Kutatap lawan mainku, berharap ekspresiku meyakinkannya.

"Aku mengerti, Romeo... Tapi, keluargaku sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan! Hubungan keluarga kita semakin hancur saja..."

Segera kubayangkan peristiwa menyedihkan dalam hidupku, memasang ekspresi sedih dan tak berdaya. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah penonton.

Aku menatap kursi merah yang diduduki oleh pemuda bersurai biru muda itu. Ia mengenakan mantel coklat yang agak tebal hari ini. Terbuat dari kulit apakah itu? Imitasi? Ataukah kulit hewan asli?

Saat aku masih sibuk memperhatikannya, kedua manik aquamarine itu bertemu dengan mataku. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku?!

Terlarut dalam pikiranku, aku mendengar suara bisikan dari lawan mainku, _"_Ryouta!_ It's your turn...!"_

Aku tersentak, _"I'm so sorry, Juliet..."_

Pertunjukkan Romeo dan Juliet pun berakhir sukses. Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang teater. Sama seperti pertunjukkan sebelumnya. Meski, tadi aku melakukan kesalahan.

Setelah semua penonton pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku yang sudah berganti pakaian segera mendatangi kursi itu.

_"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you. Your play as good as usual. Thank you for your hard work."_

Aku menatap kertas itu tidak percaya. Dia seorang pendatang. Tunggu, dari namanya ia... Orang Jepang?! Sama sepertiku?! Yang lebih penting lagi, dia tahu kalau aku yang menulis pesan ini?!

Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum di bibirku. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang yang menarik sekali... Kusimpan kertas itu didalam saku mantelku. Aku benar-benar menanti hari esok.

**.**

_"Aku Kise Ryouta! Kau orang Jepang juga ya?! Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan orang dari tanah airku sendiri! Ng, jika kau ada waktu sehabis menonton teater, bisakah kita sekedar minum kopi bersama?"_

_"Tentu saja, Kise-kun."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Nyahaahaha! Ini dia! Antologi untuk hadiah ultah Kuroko tertjinta! XD Kekeke, drabble-drabble nya kayak nano-nano/emang makanan. XD Cuma ada yang kurang, genre humor tidak ada :'D *gelindingan* **

**Oke, terima kasih banyak pada semua author yang telah berpatisipasi dalam event "From Everyone To Kuroko" ini *wink*. Begitu pula untuk admin pendamping. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan kolaborasi ini. Gomen telat sehari, hehehe. **

**Semoga terhibur dengan drabble-drabble nya yaaa! \(^o^)/**

**Nanti ultah siapa lagi yang mau dinistain?/salah. Maksudnya yang mau dijadiin colab lagi, hehehe... **

**Salam hangat, **

**Tim Koordinator dan Admin Pendamping **


End file.
